Uno de Ellos
by Camilla Fava
Summary: Siempre ha estado enamorada de un mismo hombre, solo que tiene dos personalidades diferentes… Pero hoy debe elegir, ¿con cual se quedará? Espero ser yo.
1. Capítulo I

**_Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. Betas FFAD, groups/ betasffaddiction/_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Uno de ellos**_

.

_Siempre ha estado enamorada de un mismo hombre, solo que tiene dos personalidades diferentes… Pero hoy debe elegir, ¿con cual se quedará? Espero ser yo._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo I**

**.**

_Sonríe mientras prepara el desayuno, hoy es un día muy especial para ella, quiere consentirlo como nunca. Ya son diez años de matrimonio, diez preciosos años junto al hombre que le quita la respiración en cada ocasión que lo divisa en el lugar que sea. Siempre se han visto bien, todos sus cercanos lo dicen y otros empiezan a creerlo, solo que no saben lo que hay puertas adentro._

_Fue de esas historias de amor que se ven en las películas, una chica y un chico se encuentran en el parque, chocan por casualidad cuando ella va concentrada en su libro favorito que lleva leyendo por quinta vez desde que compró un nuevo ejemplar luego de perder el primero, mientras él va admirado el paisaje intentando encontrar inspiración para su nueva creación. Una disculpa, cruzar sus miradas y quedar prendidamente enamorados. Lo recuerdo a la perfección._

_Él buscaba una nueva idea, necesitaba de aire fresco para ordenar las que llevaba en mente luego de darse cuenta que encerrado entre cuatro paredes no daría resultado. Dice que su mente estuvo oscura hasta el momento en que ella tropezó con él. ¡Qué gran casualidad, era su libro el que leía!_

_Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir, ella con ganas de elogiar cada una de las palabras de ese libro como él de explicarle que acababa de encontrar a su musa inspiradora._

_Desde ese día no dejaron de verse, por lo menos dos veces a la semana, ambos tenían mucho trabajo, aún así siempre buscaban ese pequeño momento para disfrutar de su compañía. De esa forma se enamoraron y no mucho después se comprometieron. Fue algo rápido, lo sé, pero así es el amor, más cuando debes hacer sacrificios como ese, algo que está fuera de tus manos, solo pensando en la felicidad de esa persona a la que amas profundamente._

_¿Confundidos? Sí, lo entiendo, yo estoy igual, es difícil explicar algo de lo que ni siquiera yo estoy seguro cómo fue. Para ello deberíamos devolvernos diez años atrás y entender la historia desde un comienzo, sin embargo, no sé si estoy preparado para aquello, esos recuerdos me duelen en el alma y aun cuando creo que al escribirlos podré sanar, me cuesta. Solo se me viene a la mente ese día fatídico cuando todo cambió, cuando ella por fin supo quién era yo y cómo fueron las cosas realmente. _

_Sus ojos se oscurecieron, su ceño fruncido demostraba que no entendía lo que decía y a la vez furia al verse engañada todo ese tiempo. No obstante, todas esas emociones pasaron, se acercó, me besó y nos perdimos entre las sábanas de la cama. Al día siguiente me despertó pidiéndome que saliera de casa y no volviera a llamar. No entendí nada al igual que ustedes, imagino. _

_Lo extraño fueron los días siguientes, aparecía en mi departamento sin decir nada, me tomaba por sorpresa besándome, quitándome la ropa para terminar disfrutando del éxtasis que siempre compartimos. Uno de esos días por fin habló confesando que finalmente volvía a sentir lo mismo que ese día en el parque, ese cosquilleo en el vientre, la necesidad de estar día y noche conmigo._

_Ahora solo me rio mientras escribo estas palabras, ¡cuántos problemas nos hubiésemos ahorrado si las cosas quedaran como aquella tarde! Si bien ya no hay como vuelta atrás._

_Creo que me he desviado del tema, lo siento, es difícil escribir algo autobiográfico. Como escritor jamás he escrito sobre mí, siempre son personajes desconocidos, ficticios, pero esta vez quiero intentarlo. ¿Me dan la oportunidad? _

_¿En qué quedamos? Sí, está preparando el desayuno para su marido, décimo aniversario de matrimonio, tres hijos perfectos y un amor eterno. Nada mejor. Cuántas mentiras dentro de esas dos líneas._

_Él también quiere sorprenderla, se ha hecho el dormido mientras ella sigilosa salía de la cama para poder organizar su plan, él me ha llamado la noche anterior para organizarlo, pedirme ayuda en algunos detalles y yo como siempre le doy mi apoyo._

_Le quiere pedir matrimonio nuevamente, no sé para qué si ya están casados, una segunda más sería absurda, más cuando hay tantas mentiras entre ellos. ¿Qué quiere aparentar? ¿Felicidad? ¿Perfección? Pues yo sé que no lo es, ambos son unos mentirosos que se ciegan solo para no sufrir una caída tan grande que no solo los destruiría a ellos, sino que a su alrededor: hijos, padres, hermanos, amigos… a mí._

_¿A mí? No, creo que no, tal vez por fin sería libre de todo esto y no tendría que estar escribiendo estas palabras, tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles o por último seguiría viviendo entre aquellas cuatro paredes como hace ya nueve años. No, definitivamente a mi no me afectaría, o no tanto como a ellos._

_Él me contó que el desayuno estuvo perfecto, como siempre su mujer se lucía en la cocina preparando platillos de los dioses. Aprovechó en ese mismo momento para colocarse de rodillas y pedirle que renovaran sus votos, me contó que ella soltó lágrimas de alegría mientras asentía efusivamente para aceptar, abrazándolo mientras giraban en la cocina. Muy de película, ¿no creen?_

_Hoy se celebra en casa de los Cullen, en honor a la década juntos, una cena con toda la familia y amigos cercanos, todos estamos invitados y es de etiqueta. Siento que es demasiada atención en algo tan íntimo para ellos, pero qué se le va a hacer, nada en estos diez años ha sido con ese estilo, siempre se ha necesitado de fiestas para que todos se enteren de lo felices y perfectos que son, cuando ella lo único que quiere es vivir un momento romántico de ellos solos o con sus hijos. Exactamente lo que yo le doy. Qué ironía de la vida._

_Bien, he preparado mi mejor traje, está colgado tras la puerta de mi dormitorio, planchado, huele a mi mejor perfume, el favorito de ella. Solo lo hago para divertirme, sé cómo reaccionará y eso puede que ocasione uno que otro problema o una escabullida hacia mi antiguo dormitorio de adolecente donde lo pasaremos mejor que en la fiesta._

_A veces me pregunto cómo serían las cosas…_

_._

Me giro, la puerta se abre. Suspiro mientras cierro la pantalla de mi portátil, no es necesario que lea lo que escribo, me giro en la silla para contemplarla detenidamente. Entra como si fuera su hogar, deja el bolso y la chaqueta sobre la mesa, ordena su cabello y por fin me mira. Una sonrisa tan verdadera como esa del primer momento, sin más la recibo en mi regazo. Me besa.

—No se qué pasó por mi cabeza cuando te di esas llaves —digo mientras dejo un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

—¿Redimirte? —Suspiro.

—Tal vez.

Como siempre, rompe el momento, miro el portátil descartando la idea de volver a escribir, menos si ella está ahí, no es necesario llamar a su curiosidad y luego las cosas se compliquen sin razón. Intento ponerme de pie pero se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí pasando las manos por mi cuello hasta jugar con mi cabello. No la toco, mis brazos descansan en los reposeros de la silla.

—Feliz aniversario —dice. Rio entre dientes.

—Perdóname, a quien debes decirle esas palabras es a tu marido, ¿no crees?

—¿Es que olvidas qué día es hoy?

—¿El día en que te casaste? —respondo con una pregunta, ella bufa.

—El día en que supe toda la verdad y desde ese momento hemos estado juntos.

Sin poder contenerme más la tomo de las caderas mirándola fijamente, ella también lo hace siguiendo con sus caricias que me matan. Cierro los ojos un instante para disfrutar e intentar calmarme y poder hablar con coherencia.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Ay, no comiences, ya hemos hablado de esto. —Se levanta caminando hacia la cocina americana, yo también lo hago.

—Y jamás recibo una respuesta. Empiezo a creer que se trata del parecido.

Vuelve sus ojos hacia mi negando con la cabeza y una ceja alzada, sé que quiere decirme, pero se queda en silencio. Paso la mano por mi cabello buscando controlarme y no hablar más de la cuenta.

—¿Parecidos? ¡Son iguales!

—Por lo mismo, creo que solo estás confundida y encaprichada. Solo ves lo que está afuera y no el interior —Se ríe de mí.

—Deja esas frases para tus libros, adoro cuando escribes eso… A propósito, ¿cuando tendré el privilegio de leer algo nuevo?

—No he empezado nada nuevo aún —digo dando la vuelta hacia el sofá y dejándome caer con el brazo sobre mis ojos.

Inmediatamente siento el peso de ella encima y sus labios acariciando mi cuello, la mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios. Caigo como siempre en sus redes, la muevo con rapidez hasta que queda recostada en el sofá mientras me apodero de sus labios.

Soy débil ante ésta mujer, siempre lo he sido, desde el primer momento en que la vi. Y ahora ella juega conmigo como quiere, aprovechándose de las circunstancias. Lo ha hecho muy bien, nueve años sin ser descubierta y yo el tonto que no ha abierto la boca para contar la verdad, porque sé que si lo hago puedo dañar a más de una persona… Y una de ellas no necesita de esas emociones fuertes.

Es obvio que terminamos desnudos haciendo el amor como dos adolecentes, nos deseamos con locura a pesar de tantos años juntos, ambos sentimos como si solo fuera ayer que aceptamos lo nuestro.

Adoro verla llegar al clímax, su cuerpo arqueado, su boca abierta y los sonidos que salen de ella, hasta ese exquisito _te amo_ que tanto anhelo escuchar en cada encuentro.

Mientras descansamos acaricio su espalda desnuda pensando en lo que viene, no es fácil aparentar quien no soy, eso lo dejo para mis escritos, que últimamente he vivido como una de mis novelas y por ella he decidido plasmarla finalmente. Eso sí, no creo que algún día la publique, solo era un método de desahogo en vez de hablar con un psicólogo frente a mí. Creo que dará resultado.

El momento en que se levanta significa que la burbuja se rompió, ella debe volver a su rutina, prepararse para esa gran fiesta olvidarnos de que esto en algún momento existió. Es una simple rutina con la que he vivido estos últimos años, no sé si me encanta, si bien he aprendido a sobrellevarla.

La observo vestirse y amarrarse el cabello, se gira hacia mí regalándose esa sonrisa que acelera mi corazón y logra que también sonría. Se acerca rozando nuestros labios.

—Imagino que Edward estará ansioso esperando uno de tus escritos —Bufo negando y mirándola con odio.

—Ya lo hablamos, dentro de esta casa se usan los nombres verdaderos.

Odio que haga eso, eso sí, odio más cuando se acerca con una sonrisa enamorada, me besa y vuelve a lo que sea que esté haciendo. Solo me desarma para que yo no me enoje por sus comentarios.

—Decirle a él por su nombre o a ti por el tuyo me confunde, pienso que son la misma persona.

—Y yo que creía que así era —Vuelvo a recibir una de sus miradas de disgusto.

—Me pides que los diferencie y a la vez me pides que me confunda solo por llamarlos con sus verdaderos nombres…

—Solo te pido que dentro de esta casa me llames por mi nombre y a él por el suyo —interrumpo. Ella suspira.

—Está bien, Edward. Aunque un nombre no cambia nada.

—Para mí sí, es lo único que me diferencia de mi hermano, ¿no lo crees? Hasta eso he perdido estos años.

—¿Iras a la fiesta, cierto?

La conozco mejor que cualquiera, cambia el tema de conversación cuando se siente en apuros, sabe de lo que hablo y no le conviene seguir por ese camino. Finalmente me rindo, no es necesario discutir esa tarde, menos cuando tendremos que enfrentarnos ante tantas personas esa noche.

Asiento sin decir nada mientras busco mis pantalones en el suelo, ya no me apetece andar desnudo ni siquiera por mi propio departamento. Camino hacia la puerta esperando a que tome sus cosas, nos despedimos con un beso y nada más, ni una palabra, ni un gesto. Como siempre.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, paso las dos manos por mi cabello desordenado. Miro hacia el segundo piso donde esta mi cuarto, ahí me espera ese traje que me hará parecer a esa persona que todos creen mientras que yo estaré ahí aparentando. ¡Qué confusión!

Me reúso a ello. Vuelvo a mi escritorio, abro el portátil y sin importar que la parte que escribía quede inconclusa, escribo un nuevo párrafo.

.

_Hay cosas en la vida que son complicadas de explicar y entender, una de ellas es mi vida. Quien quiera entenderla tendrá que seguir leyendo y comprender mi forma de escribir. _

_Esta vez no será fácil, no habrá personajes que se mueven solos por cada hoja de este libro. No, en esta ocasión se moverán en la vida real y serán plasmados en el papel._

_Me llamo Edward Cullen, o al menos hasta hace diez años lo era; ahora soy Ethan Cullen un escritor frustrado que vive de sus padres mientras que mi verdadero yo lo ha llevado mi hermano gemelo, el verdadero Ethan._

_No solo se llevó mi vida, mi profesión, el amor de mis padres, sino que se llevó al amor de mi vida, se llevó a Isabella, solo por darle una posibilidad de ser feliz mientras que yo me hundo en la miseria viéndolos felices aparentando ser la familia perfecta dentro de los Cullen._

_¿Cómo vivir con ello?_

_Ni yo lo sé._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<strong>

Se preguntarán que hago aquí y no actualizando _**Basta de Secretos**_. ¡Muy buena pregunta!

Este fic ha rondado por mi mente durante meses lo que me prohibía concentrarme al 100% en BdS, así que hablé con mis cercanos, con mi espectacular y maravilloso equipo (Gaby y Noe) para darle rienda suelta a este pequeño capítulo y seguir trabajando en ambos.

Solo serán tres capítulos y cortitos, es un pequeño juego y me gustaría tener su opinión.

Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer, nos vemos en la próxima actualización de mi otro fic, un beso.

Camilla


	2. Capítulo II

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD, **__** groups/ betasffaddiction/**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letra cursiva: <strong>extractos de la novela que escribe Edward._

**Letra normal: **actualidad.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo II**

_._

_Se ve a miles de kilómetros lo feliz que me tiene este nuevo sentimiento que llevaba experimentando desde hace un par de semanas. Acabamos de despedirnos en el café de siempre, ambos sorprendidos de cómo vuela el tiempo cuando lo pasas bien o estás con la persona que te gusta. Sé que es un sentimiento más fuerte, sin embargo, no puedo asustarla, llevamos muy poco tiempo conociéndonos._

_Saludo a un vecino del segundo piso mientras subo las escaleras sin perder la sonrisa en el rostro. Estoy pensando en la próxima cita lo antes posible, puede ser mañana, podríamos ir a cenar, sería algo nuevo._

_Me quedo estático dos peldaños antes de llegar a la puerta de mi departamento, es como si tuviera un espejo enfrente. Es demasiado el parecido, hasta nosotros lo notamos, dos gotas de agua que nacieron con cinco minutos de diferencia. _

_Nos miramos, su rostro demacrado y delgado dicen que algo no anda bien, lleva tres meses desaparecido en un supuesto viaje de meditación en donde no puede hacer llamadas. Es el mayor tiempo que hemos estado separados y siempre siento que algo va mal; hoy me lo acaba de demostrar._

_Logro salir de mi estupor avanzando hacia la puerta, abriendo y dejando que pase primero mientras yo dejo mi abrigo. Ofrezco un café, pero solo de ver su gesto entiendo que no es lo correcto, quiero entender lo que sucede por lo que me siento a su lado apoyando los codos sobre mis rodillas esperando a que hable._

—_Me voy a morir _—_dice Ethan._

_Solo esas cuatro palabras y sé lo que viene luego, no es necesario que siga, conozco a mi hermano gemelo mejor que cualquiera, como él me conoce a mí. No solo somos idénticos por fuera, sino que por dentro tenernos tantas cosas en común que no es necesario que uno hable para saber lo que éste piensa o siente. Este es uno de esos casos, sé que debe quedarse en mi casa, debo cuidarlo, lograr que mejore para poder enfrentar a mis padres porque en esas condiciones no lo hará._

_La cita con Bella tendrá que esperar._

_._

Cierro de golpe el portátil cuando escucho la puerta, mi corazón se acelera creyendo ver a Isabella cruzarla, sin embargo, solo tocan.

Abro la puerta sorprendido de ver a mi madre, lleva esa sonrisa acogedora que la diferencia de todas las damas adineradas del país; es la mujer más humilde que conozco a pesar del dinero que la rodea. Le dejo un beso en la mejilla dejándole la pasada y ofreciéndole un café.

Me pregunta por mi libro, me rasco la cabeza y extiendo una sonrisa en mi rostro aparentando ser quien no soy, si durante diez años hemos engañado a la persona que nos trajo al mundo, es porque deberíamos haber sido actores en vez de escritores.

—Como siempre, aún no encuentro la línea.

—Llevas así toda la vida, Ethan. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu hermano? —_Sí, me pido ayuda a mí mismo, qué irónico_. Negué rápidamente como lo haría Ethan.

—Jamás, esto es algo mío, de mi propiedad, nadie mete sus manos en mis palabras… Que Edward siga con sus novelas de amor.

—¿O quizás un viaje? Hace tiempo que no desapareces por el mundo, ¿sucede algo que te retenga en esta ciudad?

Por primera vez la miro con los ojos de Edward, adoro a mi madre, me lastima el solo hecho de saber cuánto la lastimaría si supiera la verdad. ¿Cómo decirle que no viajo porque estoy viendo a la mujer de mi hermano? Miro el suelo, me rasco la cabeza y niego.

—Tal vez pronto, te cobraré la palabra.

—Ese si es mi Ethan. —Se acerca dejándome una caricia —. Bien, aparte de hacerte una visita veo que estás solo, lo que significa que Bella no está aquí.

¿Bella? ¿Por qué viene a buscar a Bella a mi departamento? La sangre se me congela de solo pensar que nos ha descubierto. Le quito la mirada rápidamente yendo hacia la cocina para preparar el bendito café y desaparecer de su radar.

—¿Bella? ¿Por qué estaría acá?

—El menor de mis nietos la ha escuchado hablar contigo por teléfono, cuando pregunté por ella me dijo que pensaba pasarse por aquí y luego ir de compras. Me hice la misma pregunta que tú, ¿por qué se pasaría por casa de Ethan?

—¿Querrá que la ayude con algo de la renovación de votos? Por fin descubrió que tengo buen gusto —comento con desinterés.

—¿Tienes algo que ofrecerle? —_Oh, madre, no sabes cuánto_. Tomo aire y salgo hacia la sala entregándole la taza de café que agradece.

—Si quiere este cuerpo bonito, no tengo problema en entregárselo, aunque eso no haría feliz a Edward, ¿no crees? —Esa sería una respuesta inteligente de Ethan. Miro de reojo a mi madre que sonríe mientras niega.

—No me sorprendería, hijo, siempre quieres lo que le pertenece a Edward —Niego con una sonrisa traviesa—. O tal vez ya lo hiciste. —Pierdo el aliento y no puedo evitar comportarme como lo haría yo mismo —. O tal vez el verdadero Ethan ya lo hizo.

Pierdo la sonrisa, el aliento sale entrecortado y no puedo dejar la unión de nuestra mirada: ella sabe algo. Sin más se levanta de su lugar diciendo algo de lo cual no proceso, solo tengo razonamiento para su última oración. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Qué quiere lograr ahora?

Como cualquier madre, sabe responder mis preguntas internas, luego de darme un beso en la mejilla, sobre la mesa del recibidor deja un sobre luego de enseñármelo. Dice algo de pasarme por casa para un almuerzo con ella y mi padre, creo que asentí, no lo recuerdo.

Cuando la puerta se cierra y yo salgo de mi estupor, cruzo la sala hacia la mesa donde está el bendito sobre. Lo abro sin preocuparme si lo rompo en el proceso.

La boca se me seca, el cuerpo de me paraliza y las ideas desaparecen, quedo en blanco solo reteniendo las palabras escritas en esa hoja blanca. ¿Creen que es algo que delata nuestra mentira? ¿Alguna carta de amor de Bella hacia mí? ¿Algún anónimo que le mandó evidencia sobre nuestro engaño? Absolutamente nada de eso.

Algo tan simple como una carta de aceptación.

Jamás en la vida, ni en el pensamiento, Ethan postularía a un puesto en la facultad de literatura, nunca querría ser profesor de jóvenes que tienen la pasión de escribir, saber de aquellos grandes o la ilusión de sacar su primera novela. Pero Edward sí.

Solo tengo que imaginar la situación, esa carta llegando a casa de mi hermano, éste tomándola y luego negando diciendo que se han equivocado de persona, mi madre tomando el sobre y leyendo el contenido. Toda madre conoce a su hijo y sabría sus gustos, esa hubiese sido la reacción de Ethan mientras que Edward, el verdadero Edward hubiese llorado de la emoción, tal cual lo hago en este momento.

Rio, rio con fuerza, alegría recorre mi cuerpo, necesito festejar. Sin dejar de carcajear voy hacia la vitrina que alberga los pocos licores que tengo sacando uno de ellos para festejar. Este es el un nuevo comienzo. El destino me daba una nueva oportunidad.

No me importó cuando la puerta se abrió, la miro de reojo y levanto la copa en su honor. Parece confundida por lo que corro hacia ella entregándole la carta mientras sigo en mi júbilo.

Bella debería estar feliz por mí, si verdaderamente me amara como dice, estaría saltando conmigo por este gran logro, no a cualquiera lo aceptan para entrar entre el profesorado de esa gran universidad y ese siempre fue mi sueño, ella lo sabe.

No obstante, solo veo enojo en sus ojos, me recrimina que la dejaré sola, que al aceptar me iría lejos y me olvidaría de lo nuestro. ¿Pero qué es lo nuestro? ¿Mentiras? ¿Engaños? ¿Perder mi sueño solo por mantener nuestro romance? Justo una idea pasa por mi mente, sin acercarme le sonrío.

—Rompe el juego… Ven conmigo.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Qué le digo a Edward? ¿Qué les digo a mis hijos? ¿Qué pensará tu familia? —La rabia se apodera de mí.

—¿Qué le dices a Edward? Cariño, Edward está en este momento frente tuyo, ¿Qué le dirías?

Como lo supuse, guarda silencio mirándome a los ojos, yo, mi hermano y esta vida siempre fuimos un juego para ella, jamás tomaría una decisión tan importante como elegir por uno de nosotros cuando siempre dijo que solo guardaba las apariencias para no hacer sufrir a los inocentes.

Rio entre dientes negando, le quito la carta de las manos para volver a leerla y recuperar la felicidad. Cuando vuelvo a enfrentar sus ojos, con valentía digo.

—Lárgate de mi casa, Bella… Solo vuelve cuanto tengas una respuesta. ¿Qué es lo más importante en tu vida?

Sin más la tomo de un brazo invitándola a salir sutilmente, cierro la puerta en su cara sin importarme nada mientras en la mano desocupada tengo el juego de llaves que en algún momento de locura le pasé. Sonrío con ganas.

Entre saltos vuelvo a mi escritorio, abro el portátil, leo las últimas líneas y me dejo llevar por los recuerdos. No son los más agradables, pero responden esa pregunta que dejé abierta para la mujer que amo. Hace diez años, lo más importante para mí era la felicidad de mi hermano…

.

_Lo que no esperé fueron los cambios, luego de ese encuentro, que puso mi mundo de cabeza, tener que entregar tanto para no recibir nada en absoluto. Amo a mi hermano y por nada en absoluto le haría sufrir, como yo sé que él lo haría conmigo. O eso fue lo que pensé._

_Fue un día en mi departamento, Bella llegó sin avisar encontrándose con Ethan, ella no sabía del hermano gemelo por lo que se comportó como si yo fuera. Jamás pensé encontrarlos abrazados y que él no hubiera dicho nada al respecto. Como dije antes, no solo tenemos un parecido por fuera, sino también por dentro; ahora ambos estábamos enamorados de la misma mujer._

_Una noche completa conversando sobre ello, Ethan iba a morir, los doctores ya nos anunciaron que no pasaría del año. Sus ruegos de ser feliz por última vez pudieron conmigo, solo sería mientras se mantuviera en pie, luego desapareceríamos por un tiempo hasta que llegara el final. Desde ese día pasé a llamarme Ethan Cullen, un hombre viajero con intenciones de sacar un buen libro pero aún no encontraba la trama perfecta como hacía mi hermano dos o tres veces al año. Ese día perdí mi identidad entregándole a la persona que creía más amar en el mundo mi vida, mis sueños, y a la mujer que amo._

_Creí que la punzada más fuerte sería el día en que anunciaron que habría boda o el día en que nos sorprendieron con su primer hijo, o el segundo y quizás el tercero. Tal vez podría haber sido el día en que me enteré que Ethan no moriría, la última operación fue todo un éxito y estaba curado casi por completo, los medicamentos harían el resto. En segundos, día tras día, veía mi vida desaparecer. No obstante, el dolor más fuerte fue ese día en que ella nos descubrió._

_Cumplían su primer aniversario, esa primera fecha importante en donde la pareja lo único que quiere es estar juntos y que nadie los interrumpa, ¿cierto? En el caso de mi hermano, no fue así._

_Llegó a mi departamento con los ojos brillantes, como si tuviera una gran noticia qué contar y solo podía ser a mi; estaba en lo correcto._

—_Debo viajar, esta misma noche _—_comentó mi hermano._

—_Qué bien, ¿ya se lo comentaste a tu esposa?_

_Al igual que siempre, solo era necesario mirarnos y nos enterábamos de lo que el otro pensaba, por lo mismo solo negué ante su estúpida idea aun cuando él rogaba que aceptara._

_Estaba loco si creía que haría algo así, bien ya tenía con aparentar frente a todos, hasta frente de nuestros padres de que era quien no soy y entregarle mis escritos para que todos creyeran que era Edward, pero hacerme pasar por mí mismo ya era demasiado._

—_Vamos, hermano, solo será esta ocasión._

—_¡Es tu primer aniversario de bodas! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué llegue, bese a tu mujer como si fuéramos la feliz pareja que todos ven, disfrutar de una noche y listo?_

—_Suena bien cuando lo dices… Funcionará._

—_Estás loco._

_En ocasiones pienso que si me hubiese tomado el papel en serio, jamás se enteraría de las ideas alocadas de mi hermano. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado nervioso con el solo hecho de tener a la mujer que amo frente a mí y tener que aparentar ser quien soy realmente… ¡Qué confuso! Espero entiendas mis palabras, era una noche en que volvía a ser Edward, quien soy realmente y dejar a mi hermano, Ethan, ser quien es._

_No sé si fueron los nervios, los roces, la manera de hablar o solo que ella sabía diferenciarnos, pero fue cosa de un beso y nos descubrió. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, esos hermosos ojos se me quedaron viendo más tiempo del necesario, sonrió, se puso de pie y dijo._

—_Así que me han estado engañando todo este tiempo._

_Pasé toda la noche confesándole las razones por las que mentí, por qué la alejé de mi lado cuando éramos nosotros los que verdaderamente necesitábamos ser feliz uno con el otro, tal como esa vez en el parque. Prometo que pensé que no lo perdonaría, estaba dispuesto a salir de su casa entre gritos y uno que otro plato estrellándose sobre mi cabeza al golpear en la pared. Jamás creí que terminaría en su cama haciéndole el amor._

_Su forma de hacernos pagar ese año y más de engaños fue silenciándome, Ethan jamás debía enterarse de lo que pasó esa noche y yo debía seguir aparentando ser quien no era._

_Ahora vivo en este infierno donde sigo amándola, aceptando cada encuentro clandestino en mi departamento cuando está aburrida de mi hermano. No obstante, ya no doy más, necesito respirar._

_._

Hago clic en el botón de guardado, me acomodo en el respaldo releyendo las palabras recientemente escritas, me gustan. Sonrío ante el esfuerzo, tengo más ideas en mente, en realidad más recuerdos, sin embargo, quiero dejarlo hasta ahí por hoy. Me levanto, tomo mi vaso de licor y camino hacia la ventana disfrutando del paisaje, tomo un sorbo que me quema la garganta.

Hace diez años, lo más importante era mi hermano… Hoy, lo más importante soy yo.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero las dudas se vayan esclareciendo, solo queda un capítulo más y sabremos el final que ha elegido Edward para su novela; ¿triste o feliz?<p>

Gracias a _**Noe Pattz, LauraECS, Lothrine, Grecia Anastacia, dushakis, MayTwilighter, danielaMc1, azumii Cullen, Lucerito11, Semivampiro, roanva, Bayl, Maayraaykalebb, VampireQueenR18, carlita16, Tina Nela, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Zafirocullen22, joshita, ElyRoMe, Aly Timothy Walker, Cobrizo Cullen, Mariadela. C, Beslice, anagbz85, Nayleth Mayerlyn, Aryam Shields Masen, AudreyMaddox, danielitaavahen, mariees, , Ayer Dormi, Jhessy123, Alina S. R, Keit Alice Cullen Masen, G. Oswald Oswin, lupsof, Aru1313, lauritacullenswan, Denys Pattinson, jupy, tityscaya, MarielaArgent, Valentina paez, bbluelilas, caros751, 23, Any**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo, un beso grande.

Camilla.


	3. Capítulo III

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD, **__** groups/ betasffaddiction/**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo III**

_._

_Disfrutaron de una fabulosa comida, conversaron sobre el trabajo de cada uno y la escuela, cuando vieron el clima, decidieron comenzar a despedirse antes que la lluvia los pillara en la calle. _

_Al despedirse, todos les desearon nuevamente felicidades por la nueva familia, los tres se subieron al coche para volver a casa._

_Ella iba fija hacia la calle que daba a la playa, la conocía perfectamente, era imposible no pasar por ahí cuando se venía de la casa de sus padres. Le acarició la mejilla para distraerla lo que no logró, ella le miró con angustia en sus ojos, él le regaló una sonrisa para luego besarla tiernamente…_

—¿Profesor Cullen? Lo siento si interrumpo.

Miro hacia el chico frente a mí en la puerta de mi despacho, es uno de mis mejores estudiantes, es uno de los pocos entusiasmados por lograr sus metas. Con una sonrisa le permito entrar, le muestro la silla y cruzo mis dedos dejando el portátil de lado donde está mi próxima novela colocando completa atención sobre él.

—Estoy confuso con este extracto del libro, creo entender que la personalidad del personaje busca la libertad pero a la vez quiere mantenerse esclavizado para siempre. ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿O solo es una metáfora? —rio entre dientes.

—Ay, John, ¿no puedes leer un libro sin cuestionar cada palabra del autor?

—Solo los suyos, profesor.

Sonrío ante su comentario, estuvimos media hora debatiendo sobre tres páginas del libro que mi estudiante no daba cabida entre la cordura y el delirio. Si no fuera porque mi celular sonó, podríamos haber estado ahí por más tiempo. John se disculpa retirándose rápidamente para que pueda contestar la llamada.

Mi interlocutor insiste en que debo salir cuanto antes de la universidad o no estaré listo para la hora acordada, pero necesito escribir unas cuantas ideas más que tengo para ese capítulo en específico. Sé que le cuesta entender mis razones, pero siempre termina aceptándolo aun cuando insiste nuevamente que me apure.

Vuelvo mi concentración al portátil que sigue con la página escrita a la mitad, tomo las ideas de mi cabeza y las explayo en el papel digital justo como lo necesito. Cuando estoy conforme sonrío cerrando el aparato para guardarlo.

Antes de retirarme paso por la sala de profesores, me despido de unos cuantos y quedamos en encontrarnos esa tarde. También me cruzo con algunos alumnos que me desean éxito; todos están enterados de mi publicación.

Hace solo cuatro meses que terminé de escribir mi autobiografía y mi editor se mostraba más ansioso que yo en publicarlo. Terminó de leerlo en una noche y a la mañana siguiente ya me llamaba prometiendo que lo tendría listo en menos de dos meses así que tendría que comenzar a hacerme un espacio para la gira del libro.

Eso me ponía nervioso, no es como los otros libros donde imaginaba unos cuantos personajes, un espacio y la trama lo que daba como resultado un _best sellers_, ahora se trataba de mis personajes reales, mi espacio y mi trama que sería expuesta ante todos para que supieran como era la vida del escritor. Eso sí, con la autorización de todos las personas nombradas; un mes completo cambiando los nombres de los personajes para evitar problemas de autoría.

Ethan fue el único que se opuso a aquello, quería que saliera su verdadero nombre, quería que todos reconocieran su cara y nombre, como también las injusticias que hizo durante esos diez años.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando el conserje se despide deseándome una buena tarde, le agradezco con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras busco mi celular para llamar a mis padres. Deberían estar ya instalados en el hotel y un coche esperando por ellos para llevarlos al salón donde será la publicación y la lectura del primer capítulo.

Como siempre mi madre me tranquiliza, ella está esperando a que papá termine de fumar su abano para luego ir al bar del hotel por una copa para controlar los nervios. Insisto en que llamen cualquier cosa.

Llego a mi casa en veinte minutos, antes de trasladarme a la universidad, el consejo de esta me tenía este espacio para mí, era un regalo de agradecimientos por haber aceptado ser parte del equipo pedagógico. Fue un gran acierto, después de todo, luego de los cambios que viví, el corto tiempo que había entre esta y mi trabajo, era una satisfacción.

Al estacionar veo como una pequeña corre a mi encuentro, bajo rápidamente para recibirla entre mis brazos girando en mi propio eje mientras ella ríe descontroladamente. Al detenernos ella me toma con sus manitas por las mejillas dejando un beso en mi frente, la nariz y en ambas mejillas. Se ríe entre dientes cuando me mira a los ojos, con esos fabulosos ojos verdes.

Hasta el día de hoy me cuesta creer que sea mía, de una vida en donde solo creí ser el otro, un amante más en el mundo, ahora era padre de familia.

—Sasha mordió mi dedito —dice mi pequeña mientras me muestra el dedo incide. Le beso su punta.

—¿Qué le hiciste para que te mordiera? —Se ríe entre dientes ocultándose en mi cuello—. Tu silencio me lo dice todo, pobre perra, debió sufrir más de lo que sufriste tú.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Solo le tiré de la cola cuando no quiso colocarse el vestido para tu publicación.

—¿Y eso es poco? —pregunto dándole otro beso en el dedo con huella de la leve mordedura. Mi hija asiente y ríe—. Mejor vamos por tu madre.

La chica se remueve de mis brazos para que la baje, no alcanza a tocar el suelo cuando está corriendo hacia la casa. Saco mis cosas del coche y la sigo.

Dejo todo en el primer sillón que encuentro, me quito la chaqueta y la corbata con la necesidad de estar cómodo por lo menos media hora antes de tener que cambiarme por el traje. Es en ese segundo cuando la veo apoyada en el marco de la puerta, está con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en ese bello rostro. Es tan contagiosa que no puedo evitar sonreír.

Este es el momento en que se estarán preguntando quienes son ellas dos, ¿Qué pasó con Bella e Ethan? ¿Dónde conocí a esta mujer que me espera día a día a que vuelva del trabajo con esa maravillosa sonrisa y hacemos el amor casi todas las noches?

Sé que quieren saberlo… Y hasta esperan que sea Isabella…

¿Qué tal si no lo es?

¿La querrán tanto como yo la quiero?

¿Merecerá saber su nombre?

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que me fui?

Bien, está bien, ella es…

—Sé que odias que interrumpa tus pensamientos, pero ya casi es hora —rio, yo no fui, fue ella, yo quería decirles.

—¿No puedo ni siquiera tomarme un café antes de cambiarme? ¿Qué tal un baño compartido?

Por fin, lo que tanto anhelaba se cumple, se acerca a mi rodeándose con sus brazos en el cuello y dejando un beso sobre mis labios. Intento intensificarlo pero se corre rápidamente alegando que no hay tiempo para duchas compartidas, pero si para un café si se pone a trabajar. Me rio siguiéndola mientras admiro cada paso que da.

En la mesa de diario también está mi pequeña que toma su leche y ve esos dibujos animados que tanto le encantan. Dejo un beso en su coronilla antes de sentarme a su lado.

Observo como mi mujer se mueve preparándome ese tan esperado café. Me sorprende cuando me pregunta por mi nueva obra.

—Va bien…

—¿No me contarás nada?

—Tú no quieres un baño compartido. —Se gira hacia mí con esa expresión que dice que no hable de esas cosas frente a nuestra hija; me encojo de hombros—. Aún falta, no he tenido mucho tiempo, hoy solo alcance a escribir dos párrafos, puedes leerlos más tarde.

—Está bien, toma tu café, iré por Matt y María para que se encarguen de Liz.

Sí, exactamente, al final si tendría ese baño compartido. Entusiasmado tomo un sorbo del café que me revitaliza después de una larga jornada de trabajo, necesito de todas mis fuerzas para esa tarde.

Liz me cuenta lo que está sucediendo con esa princesa de la televisión, al parecer debe buscar algo pero necesita ayuda de sus hermanos. Me muestro interesado solo para complacerla, adoro a mi pequeña.

Pronto aparece María junto a Matt quien se arroja a mis brazos para saludarme. Desde la distancia la mujer asiente como saludo mientras invita a Liz para jugar con Sasha antes de cambiarse de ropa para el evento. Tanto ella como Matt salen corriendo por la puerta trasera, la mujer me pregunta si necesito algo a lo que niego pidiéndole que vaya con los niños.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a mi dormitorio, escucho el agua corriendo desde el baño. Rápidamente me quito toda la ropa y cruzo la puerta, la escena más sensual de la vida está frente a mí, mi mujer tras la mampara transparente con el agua corriendo por su perfecto cuerpo.

¿Ya adivinaron?

¿Quién es?

Entro con precaución aunque sé que siente mi presencia, veo una sonrisa en su rostro que me llama para devorar esa boca. Nos sumergimos en un beso apasionado mientras el agua acaricia nuestros cuerpos peleando con mis manos que también quieren tocar esa piel perfecta.

Sus manos van a mi cabello mientras se acerca más a mí, con delicadeza tiro de su cabello para que me de paso a su cuello dejando un rastro de besos húmedos. Un gemido sale de lo más profundo de su ser demostrándome cuanto me anhela.

—Di mi nombre —la escucho gemir nuevamente.

—No comiences…

—Di mi nombre —repito, ella me mira con intensidad.

—Edward… Edward.

—Así me gusta, Bella, que no se te olvide nunca.

—Jamás.

Sí, es Bella, esa misma mujer que me trae loco desde hace más de diez años. Ahora es el momento de festejar si querían este final o dejar de leer, si no era el caso. Aunque lo intenté esa vez que me fui sin decir nada, volver a verla me mostró que tal como lo dije en esa ocasión: fue amor a primera vista.

Si les emociona, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles para Isabella. Fueron dos semanas después de que me fui del departamento sin dejar nada más que una carta para mi hermano. Siempre pensé que recibiría respuesta de su parte o una visita, pero lo que me sorprendió que quien trajera esa contestación fuera Bella y no mi gemelo.

Era como ver un espejismo, o volver a esa primera vez que nos vimos, yo en mi mundo pensando en el final de mi novela autobiográfica, en ese final fatal que debía escribir, cuando la veo en la entrada de la universidad. No lo podía creer.

Llevaba la tentación de invitarla a mi casa, pero luego lo pensé mejor y solo le mostré un banco de piedra frente a las puertas. Entre sus manos traía un sobre que me entregó a penas nos sentamos, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Di por entendido que primero debía averiguar qué era eso antes de siquiera mirarnos a los ojos.

Para mi sorpresa era la tan esperada respuesta de mi hermano, Ethan, dentro venía mi verdadera identificación, papeles de nacimientos y una tarjeta escrita por su puño y letra.

.

_**Sé cuanto necesitabas volver a ser tú; esta es tu oportunidad, no la pierdas. Cada palabra que Bella te diga es verdad, perdóname de ante mano.**_

_**Te extraño,**_

_**Ethan Cullen.**_

.

Por fin la miré, esos ojos chocolate me miraban con tristeza y vergüenza. Solo le pregunté si quería ir a otra parte, pero negó comenzando su historia.

Nunca quiso hacerme eso, el día que se entero quien era Edward realmente fue cuando sintió que había estado viviendo en un mundo que no le correspondía, hacía un año que dejó de vivir en ese mundo de hadas para sentirse extraña junto a ese hombre que creía amar. Solo siguió esa aventura como una forma de vengarse de mí por haberla entregado en bandeja de plata a su hermano, cuando las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si todos hubiésemos contado la verdad desde el primer momento.

Sabía que tenía razón por lo que dejé que siguiera hablando, me contó cada día que pasó con Ethan, las mentiras que tuvo que decir tanto a mi madre como a ella misma para creer que podría vivir así, más el día que quedó embarazada.

Cuando el mayor de sus hijos, Kayle, nació, comprendió que no sabía quién era el padre. Todas sus dudas quedaron resueltas cuando cinco meses después Ethan le dijo que él era estéril, no había más vueltas que darle.

Eso quería decir que esos tres niños: Kayle, Matthew, y Elizabeth eran mis hijos, sangre de mi sangre.

Antes de venir por mí, Bella les contó la verdad, los dos más pequeños aún no entendían bien lo que ocurría por lo que mostraron alegría al saber que el supuesto tío Ethan en realidad era Edward, su padre, pero que por cosas del destino tuvieron que cambiar de identidad, mientras que Kayle hasta el día de hoy siente desconfianza.

—¿Por qué lo ocultaron? —pregunté en ese entonces.

—Ethan se sentía avergonzado y más que nada se hacía el ciego, mientras que yo aún sentía rabia hacia ti, sin embargo, cuando los veía juntos, la culpa me llenaba por dentro.

—¿Qué dijeron? —interrogué. Bella sonrió.

—Liz y Matt están felices, querían venir a verte para darte la noticia, siempre han tenido un apego hacia ti, más que a cualquier otro. Kayle es reservado, no quiere dar su opinión al respecto.

Después de una larga conversación donde ni nos dimos cuentas que había oscurecido, la invité a mi casa. Se sorprendió, si bien aceptó. Pasamos toda la noche hablado, al día siguiente me reporté enfermo por lo que estuvimos todo ese día charlando.

Cuando fue el momento de regresar, Bella solo me contempló por varios segundos y se giró para tomar el taxi que la esperaba. Ambos nos sorprendimos cuando grité:

—¡Te espero en una semana con nuestros hijos!

Ella sonrió, una gran sonrisa por cierto; luego se subió al coche y desapareció.

Una semana después la vi en el porche de la casa con nuestros tres hijos y varias maletas. Estaba tan emocionado.

.

.

—A veces odio cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos, especialmente cuando acabamos de hacer el amor.

Me rio amarrándome la toalla a la cintura y la abrazo por detrás mirándonos a través del espejo mientras ella se coloca esa cantidad interminable de cremas humectantes.

—Recordaba el día en que te vi con los niños y las maletas… ¿Eso hace cuanto? —Deja de hacer sus cosas tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Dieciséis meses y tres días. —Beso su hombro desnudo luego de sonreírle.

—Pensaba en lo diferente que será leer el primer capítulo esta noche en comparación con el final. —Bella suspira.

—Ese día en que llegué con la carta de Ethan temí que tuvieras el final ya escrito y no hubiese esperanza. También lo temí cuando me fui al día siguiente —.Me dijo recordado ese día.

—Me tienes demasiado hechizado para dejarte ir.

—Agradezco aquello. —Se da la vuelta y me besa castamente para luego alejarse—. Vístete, estamos retrasados.

Niego en silencio sin perder de vista su cuerpo pavoneándose hacia el cuarto. Eso es lo que me gusta de ella, su seguridad ante cualquier cosa, solo dos veces en mi vida la he visto dudar: cuando nos conocimos, y cuando me buscó. La amo con todo mí ser.

.

.

.

.

Veo entrar extraños en el salón, me pregunto de donde me conocen, como es que alguna vez se toparon con uno de mis libros. También veo alumnos y colegas a quienes saludo y presento a mi familia.

Mis hijos tan educados como siempre saludan y comentan lo orgulloso que están de su padre. No se cuan complicado sea utilizar esa palabra cuando hasta hace poco me decían tío pero que tiene la misma apariencia de su padre. Sé que debo ganarme la confianza de cada uno y lo iremos trabajando poco a poco.

Me emociona ver entrar a mis padres, mi madre es la primera en acercarse y abrazarme. Luego con cariño saluda a mi mujer e hijos, es una gran sorpresa, desde el incidente que no se ven.

Quedan quince minutos para subirme al escenario y leer el primer capítulo, mamá me toma de la mano llevándome a un sector lejano de toda la gente. En sus manos hay un papel, sé de quién es y no puedo evitar que los ojos se llenen de lágrimas al igual que a mi madre. La abro frente a ella.

.

_**Edward:**_

_**Estoy en Hawái, sol, arena, mar, calor y bellas mujeres, estoy terminando mi libro, sí, por fin.**_

_**Me rio solo pensar lo que quiero escribir, tengo vergüenza, aún la siento a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y las decisiones que has tomado, que por cierto, estoy feliz que hayas perdonado y aceptado a tu familia de vuelta. Gracias por prestármela todos esos años.**_

_**Por eso mismo no puedo estar ahí cara a cara contigo, desde que me radiqué aquí he comprendido cuánto daño te hice y lo lamento, no lo merecías, solo una vez más quería saber lo que se sentía ser tú.**_

_**Sé que este libro será un éxito, tienes mi dirección para enviarme un ejemplar autografiado con tu verdadero nombre, espero no hayas simplificado el mal que te hice, espero hayas escrito tal cual el demonio que fui.**_

_**Mándale un abrazo y un beso grande a Bella y los niños, diles que es parte de tío Ethan, del verdadero tío Ethan.**_

_**Te amo, hermano, espero pronto tener las agallas de volverte a ver.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Ethan (el gemelo malvado ;))**_

.

Sonrío, le tiendo la carta a mi madre para que la lea, le dejo un beso en la mejilla y me retiro hacia dónde está mi familia. Le doy un beso a Bella y a mis hijos, miro fijamente a Kayle preguntándole si quiere subir conmigo. Veo sus ojos iluminados y un leve asentimiento.

Lo tomo de los hombros dirigiéndonos hacia el escenario. Los presentes nos aplauden, mi hijo se sienta en una silla luego de entregarme el libro y una sonrisa sincera.

Carraspeo.

—A mi hermano, esa alma libre que aún busca su lugar y estoy seguro que lo encontrará muy pronto, te amo.

"_Hay cosas en la vida que son complicadas de explicar y entender, una de ellas es mi vida. Quien quiera entenderla tendrá que seguir leyendo y comprender mi forma de escribir. _

_Esta vez no será fácil, no habrá personajes que se mueven solos por cada hoja de este libro. No, en esta ocasión se moverán en la vida real y serán plasmados en el papel._

_Me llamo Edward Cullen..."_

_._

_._

**FIN**

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN, EL FINAL LLEGÓ<strong>…

Tengo tantos sentimientos en este momento que no sé por dónde empezar. Me siento orgullosa del este trabajo, sé que es corto, pero era exactamente lo que quería.

Estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones, imagino que algunos no les gustará, otros lo adoran, como otros querrán que lo siga, ¿cierto?

Agradezco su fidelidad a aquellos que me siguen en cada uno de mis fics, como les doy la bienvenida a quienes quieran ser participes de ese camino que vamos creando semana a semana.

Gracias a _** 21, jupy, ripattz, LauraECS, Raven Elohim, Nadiia 16, Katty A Cruz, MarielaArgent, Aru1313, Suiza19, Thaly, PiuBella, covaric, Marie FG, bella-maru, Emotika, dan-Ip, Christianna Cullen, agnes redhead, Cath Robsteniana, salotwilighter1, mellitacullen, mahindarink05, atenaschan, Eni-Cullen-Masen, Aly Timothy, Glam009**_, quienes dejaron sus RR, favoritos y alertas como también a los lectores silenciosos.

Muchas gracias por todo, un beso enorme para todos, nos vemos.

Camilla.


End file.
